Harry Potter The True Boy-Who-Lived
by Mugetsu Ichigo323
Summary: Harry Potter is the a boy neglected at home by his parents, while he is trained well he lacks what most kids have, love, but this will all change when he receives his letter. Rated M for, Blood and Gore, harsh language, and possible lemons.


Spells: _Reducto_

Parsletongue: _~Reducto~_

AN: **Reducto**

OtherLanguages: **_Reducto_**

* * *

This is the story of Harry Potter the boy who was forgotten in the limelight of his twin brother, Harvey, the False-Boy-Who-Lived. But in the end he became something far greater.

It all started on a cool Halloween night, everything was quiet, not a single sound rang, when a man obscured in a deep black rope approached a house that nobody else could see. He blasted a door down and heard screams, oh how he relished in the sound of their fear, "Lily grab the kids!", James Potter, a tall messy, haired man shouted out in urgency. Lily Potter, a beautiful red-haired woman with brilliant emerald eyes, immediately grabbed two babies, Harvey Potter, a slightly chubby little child with almond-red hair and coffee brown eyes cried out in sadness for being awoken during his rest. While the other boy, Harry Potter, a pale boy with ebony black hair and Avada Kedavra green eyes watched the scene ahead of him with interest.

"Idiotic boy", snarled the man in the black cloak, "You are just delaying the inevitable." continued the man, seeming slightly amused at the current situation.

"It doesn't matter", James exclaimed in evident anger, "I won't allow you to lay a single finger on my children Voldemort!" finished the messy-haired Potter bravely shooting off every curse, jinx, and hex he knew.

"Impressive" stated the newly announced Voldemort slightly impressed by the prankster's spell craft. "You know, if I were a weaker that might have actually hurt me" taunted the Dark Lord enraging his already angered foe.

"But alas, how should I end this, the old man will be arriving shortly" contemplated the hooded menace as though he was deep in thought.

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted the easily angered Gryffindor only to be ignored by the thinking villain.

"I believe I have slain enough purebloods this week so I shall spare you" the Dark Lord replied before stunning the the short-tempered man.

The man made his way upstairs furniture and dodging traps set up by the muggleborn women. As he reached the door he sensed a fairly powerful ward surrounding the room. He tore down the ward viciously and disabled the ruins set up for the protection of the witches children before making his way inside the small room.

He was met with a spell nearly hitting him before quickly disarming her and started making his way over to the fearful female. "NO please don't harm my babies" pleaded the disarmed and defeated woman hoping the man would just leave and never return.

"Silence you filthy mudblood" snarled the man in anger at the pitiful sight before him. He quickly stunned her before looking down at the incapacitated woman before him, "I don't why Severus would want a mudblood whore like you so you should be grateful that I am letting you live instead of killing you" said the man arrogantly before making his way over to the kid before him.

"Now to kill the brats before they can cause me problems" exclaimed Voldermort with barely restrained glee. "Now who shall I kill first, the crying and most likely buffoon boy or the quiet and probably intelligent child." voiced the abomination as he looked at the children before him.

"You" he said while looking at the ebony-haired Potter, "I feel it in my bones, you will be the bigger problem if allowed to live" he reasoned pointing his wand at the child's head, "DIE _Avada Kedavra_!" he watched as the sickly green curse came out of the wand before hitting the child.

The Dark Lord's eyes widened as the curse reflected off of the child's head and shot right back at him. He didn't even have time to think as the curse struck him and blasted him at the wall knocking a piece of rubble down that gashed the other child's cheek. His body vaporized as a shade left his body, before it fled a small piece of the shade entered the fading lightning bolt scar on the pale child before the boy passed out.

* * *

This is the scene where Albus Dumbledore entered the room on. He looked around a noticed that Harvey was crying with a jagged cut on his cheek. He quickly pulled out his wand a notices a slight residue of dark magic on his cheek before it vanished leaving no trace. He looked down sadly at the boy before saying "The Dark Lord will return and as he marked you as his equal only you can defeat him" the leader of the light picked up the boy before taking him downstairs to a waiting James and recently awoken Lily."James, Lily may I announce to you Harvey Potter the Boy-Who-Lived!", "What!" screamed James in shock of what he had just heard.

"Yes my dear friend, something had happened when Voldemort cast that killing curse, something, something that even I can't comprehend" replied he white-bearded man as he looked over at the Potter family.

"But how is it possible, the killing curse is supposed to be unblockable!" shouted Lily confused on what had happened that made him be able to block the killing curse.

The old man looked solemnly over the greatly confused Potter family before saying "Now is not the time to contemplate over this matter, know is the time to celebrate the fall of the Dark Lord!" he shouted with renewed vigor.

So they did, they invited every wizard they trusted to celebrate the death of the Dark Lord unaware of the child they left upstairs, because as the were celebrating a of ring of tomoes made it's way circling the ebony-haired child right bicep before vanishing. he opened his eyes slightly revealing a blood red eye with a single tomoe in both of them before it disappeared leaving the same Avada Kedavra colored eyes as he had before.

* * *

** (AN) this chapter is only short because it is the prologue the other chapters will be longer (5,000-10,000) and since this is my first fic constructive criticism would be helpful.**


End file.
